


Fearless Butterfly

by amaxingbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cum swaping (licking cum off of fingers), Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced future public sex, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Slight Unnie Kink, Slight mentions of slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing’s hands are beautiful, but not as beautiful as Yixing herself. Baekhyun is completely smitten and just a little sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fearless Butterfly  
>  **Pairing:** girl!Baekhyun/girl!Yixing  
>  **Rating:** : NC-17  
>  **Word count:** ~19.6k  
>  **Warning(s):** genderswitch, Luhan as a character, cursing, finger fetish, oral fixation, unnie kink, Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s thoughts in general, praise kink, dirty talk, /very/ slight mentions of slapping, slight pain kink, biting/marking, brief sex tears, hair pulling, cum swapping (licking cum off of fingers), face-sitting, mentions of toys, implied future public sex  
>  **Author’s Note:** I’m only slightly sorry about how much I tortured Baekhyun in this, and I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it ^^  
>  Originally written for playboys0408.

Baekhyun has always known that she’s been a little too conscious of other people’s hands and fingers. There’s always some sort of force that makes Baekhyun’s eyes stray to the delicate curves of wrists and the beautiful lines of fingers instead of towards people’s eyes when they first meet. She just can’t help it, how her mouth practically goes dry when she meets someone new, and they shake hands, Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttering in bliss when they touch. 

Yixing is no exception. Baekhyun likes to pride herself on her self-control when it comes to not shoving her face into other people’s hands or latching on and whining like a puppy when they have to part until they’ve conversed at _least_ three times, but this, this is almost too painful to resist.

Yixing has the most beautiful hands Baekhyun has ever seen, (not including her own of course) and when Yixing’s pretty, slender fingers wrap around hers for a firm, yet soft, handshake, Baekhyun can practically feel her knees buckle.

That was about a month ago and Yixing had given her _the_ most adorable surprised look as she asked if Baekhyun was okay because she looked a little dazed. Baekhyun had wanted to say yes, to say that as long as Yixing was holding her hand, she would never feel better, but all Baekhyun managed to do was garble out an inhuman sound, fingers tightening when Yixing moved to pull away. And the next thing Baekhyun had known, there were soft fingers brushing against her forehead and if Baekhyun had felt weak before, there was no doubt that Baekhyun would’ve collapsed to the ground once Yixing let go and continued on her inevitable way.

Baekhyun can still remember it like it was yesterday, her and Luhan having just finished class, standing off to the side of a lecture hall entryway.

Baekhyun must have whimpered (but who could blame her when there were beautiful, beautiful hands moving along her forehead to see if she had a fever), Yixing quickly retracting her hand in surprise, only causing Baekhyun to whimper more.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yixing had enquired, eyebrows furrowing.

Baekhyun opened her mouth to speak, only for someone else to beat her to it. A hand landed on her shoulders, fingernails digging in painfully as the voice chirped, “She’s fine, don’t worry Yixing. I’ll just take her to our apartment and make sure she takes some medicine.”

The hand keeping her grounded had been the only reason Baekhyun didn’t jump in surprise; she had completely forgotten that Luhan was there.

Yixing sent Luhan a bright smile (and Baekhyun swore she was being blinded by the sun itself) and then turned to Baekhyun with a softer smile as she told her to get better soon. And then Yixing had left, the only remnants of their meeting the undeniable heat spreading out from Baekhyun’s hand and flowing throughout her veins.

Luhan still teases her about it to this day.

“I bet you’re sad that winter is approaching,” is the first thing Luhan says when she plops down on Baekhyun’s bed one afternoon, spreading her arms and legs out and hitting Baekhyun in the process.

Baekhyun simply grunts and burrows further into her blankets, not in the mood to leave her warm haven. “Go away,” she warbles. “I’m trying to take a nap.”

Luhan simply pats her ass with scary accuracy considering there are at least three layers of blankets in between her hand and Baekhyun’s ass. “You’re not trying that hard. Besides, you know better than to nap when I’m around.”

That’s true – the last and only time Baekhyun had passed out when they were watching a movie, she woke up with more than two dozen braids in her hair, all of them somehow crisscrossing with each other. It had taken her hours to take them all out and while she hadn’t lost enough hair that there was a resulting bald spot on her head, she lost enough that she felt justified whining and being a general pest at Luhan for a whole week.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun grunts out, figuring that she might as well play nice if she wants to avoid another one of Luhan’s devious plans.

“It’s more like what _you_ want. Since winter is approaching, that means people are going to start wearing gloves.”

“You’re a genius, why didn’t I ever think of that?”

Luhan hits her again, although the strength behind it is lost through the layers of fabric. Baekhyun wiggles back into the hit anyways, a cheeky smile on her face when she hears Luhan snort and lightly flick her again just because she can and because she knows Baekhyun will let her get away with it.

“You’re missing the point!” Luhan cries and Baekhyun figures this is the moment she should probably get up because if she doesn’t, Luhan will most likely fling the blankets off of her and sit on her stomach. And while that’s certainly an appealing thought, Baekhyun likes breathing more than she likes seeing Luhan on top of her.

“What point?” Baekhyun mumbles sleepily, shifting around enough to sit up in her cocoon, clinging to the edges of the blanket to make sure her creation isn’t destroyed.

This time, Luhan flicks her on her forehead, Baekhyun pouting at her as she rubs at the spot.

“ _The_ point,” Luhan stresses, as if saying it with more force will somehow get Baekhyun to understand it that much faster. If anything, Baekhyun is more lost, blinking sleepily as she tries to figure out Luhan’s ludicrous thought process.

When Baekhyun doesn’t answer, Luhan lets out a long suffering sigh that reminds Baekhyun of when Jongdae twirls Luhan’s hair around her fingers, smirking when she tugs tight enough to have Luhan gasping. “Yixing will be wearing gloves!”

Either Baekhyun is still asleep and having a very strange dream or Luhan is just being her normal self. Baekhyun often wonders why, after years of friendship, she still can’t decipher Luhan’s thoughts and reasons sometimes. It’s probably because even Luhan herself doesn’t know what she’s talking about every once in a while, but Baekhyun can tell that this isn’t one of those times, Luhan’s eyes bright and clear as she stares at Baekhyun like she’s an idiot.

Luhan sighs again. “I have to spell it out for you don’t I.” It doesn’t even sound like a question, more a resignation, but before Baekhyun can defend herself, Luhan says, “You won’t be able to hold her hand and feel skin to skin contact.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun breathes. She didn’t think about that before, a frown turning her lips down at the corners at the new revelation.

Placing a hand on Baekhyun’s upper arm over the blanket, Luhan places her other hand on her own chest. “I know, you must be heartbroken. How is your fetish going to continue now?”

Baekhyun’s immediate response is to bristle and shove Luhan off of her bed, but while that would be fun, she has no reason to because Luhan is right. She settles with a sigh before sticking her tongue out at Luhan.

“Don’t do that,” Luhan chides. “You don’t know what I’ll do to you next time.”

Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun asks, “Is that a threat or promise?”

Luhan immediately scrunches her face, Baekhyun reaching out to bop Luhan on her cute little nose. “It’s a tempting thought, but no thanks. Who knows where the fuck your mouth has been, or what you’ve put in it recently. You’re lucky you don’t have any diseases with all of the shit you put in your mouth.”

Baekhyun simply blinks. “I didn’t think water bottles were that dangerous. You also didn’t seem to be complaining when I had your fingers in my mouth.”

Luhan bristles, but Baekhyun can still see the pink tint her cheeks are starting to take on despite how hard Luhan’s trying to hide it. “I was drunk, okay.”

“Well I was sober, but any drunk person could see the pleasure written all over your face.” She smirks, entirely too happy when Luhan hits her on the arm and even happier when her blanket fortress takes most of the hit for her.

“You know,” Baekhyun mentions a while later, Luhan warm and snuggly in her arms as the tiny television on Baekhyun’s dresser plays a rerun of a show they’ve seen at least four times, “you and I are really close.”

Luhan only wiggles around with a hum, Baekhyun rolling her eyes at the top of Luhan’s blonde head. If she looks long enough, she can see Luhan’s roots growing back in, making a mental note to tell Luhan later. “Some people probably think we’re dating.”

“And?”

“Well, I don’t really mind because you’re hot, but I would never date you. You’re disgusting.”

Luhan sits up with a gasp, Baekhyun barely holding her giggles in at Luhan’s affronted expression.

“I’m not the one who puts every object available in their mouth!”

Baekhyun merely waves her off. “So I have an oral fixation and a hand fetish. But at least my room is clean and I don’t wear the same sweater everyday.”

“You take that back,” Luhan demands with narrowed eyes. Baekhyun isn’t buying it, though. Luhan is like a newborn kitten when it comes to her being angry.

“Make me,” Baekhyun challenges, laughing when Luhan lunges and they go tumbling down on the bed. Their movement is inhibited by the blankets wrapped around them, but they make it work enough so they’re able to reach all of each other’s weak spots. Baekhyun loves playing around with Luhan, loves how she can just do what she wants, and no matter how stupid it is, Luhan will always indulge her. She knows she’s lucky to have a friendship like the one she has with Luhan.

“You only did that to rile me up,” Luhan mumbles sourly after they settle back down, but there isn’t any heat behind it, Luhan practically melting as Baekhyun runs fingers through her hair.

Baekhyun smiles, totally unrepentant.

“You’re awful,” Luhan huffs.

“Don’t say that. I love you,” Baekhyun coos.

And Luhan melts like butter, a smile on her face as she pokes Baekhyun in the cheek. “Love you, too.”

“I still wouldn’t date you, though.”

“Byun Baekhyun!”

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

Baekhyun really hates Luhan right now.

If it wasn’t for Luhan and her stupid mouth spouting stupid words that sprouted stupid thought seeds in Baekhyun’s head, Baekhyun wouldn’t be suffering nearly as much. As it is, though, right now Baekhyun is currently trying to keep her hands to herself and not teeth on Yixing’s fingers like a newborn puppy.

It’s difficult.

Baekhyun’s always been conscious of Yixing’s fingers from when they first met, but now Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to just _hold_ Yixing’s hand.

They were supposed to be studying in the library for the better part of the last couple of hours, but Baekhyun just couldn’t focus, eyes flickering up towards Yixing and the way her fingers curled around her pen as she scribbled across her notebook. She’s sure that she let sighs slip out more than a few times, but Yixing has never questioned her about it. The only acknowledgment she had received from Yixing was a small smile and tilt of the head towards Baekhyun’s forgotten textbook.

Baekhyun wasted about two hours “studying” and she already knows she’s going to hate herself later at about three in the morning for her lack of focus, but she just doesn’t care at the moment. Spending time with Yixing is always the best part of her day, and even if they don’t see each other, they always make sure to text. Baekhyun can’t complain.

A slight breeze flows by, Baekhyun shivering and attempting to burrow herself further into her jacket. Winter is quickly approaching and while it’s one of Baekhyun’s favorite seasons, she really doesn’t like it at eight in the evening as she’s walking down the street to find a place to eat at.

A soft chuckle captures her attention, Baekhyun turning to her right to see Yixing smiling at her.

Baekhyun should be used to it by now, since she doesn’t think she remembers a time where Yixing _hasn’t_ been smiling, but she’s still taken aback by the sheer magnitude of it. Baekhyun’s sure that if she bottled up Yixing’s smile, she would be able to power her apartment for a year.

“Cold?” Yixing wonders in that soft voice of hers. If there’s one thing that Baekhyun likes, it’s Yixing’s voice (but not as much as Yixing’s fingers). It’s the perfect tone for a lullaby or a song in general, Baekhyun’s sure of it. Yixing may not be a native speaker, but the way that the syllables curl around her tongue is mesmerizing. Even the words she mispronounces sound adorable and Baekhyun knows she’s in deep.

“A little bit.” Baekhyun scrunches her nose and it must be a funny expression for Yixing lets out a pretty laugh.

“You should’ve worn heavier clothes, then.” Baekhyun knows she’s right. Yixing looks warm and adorable in her heavy coat, red cheeks only half-visible over her thick purple scarf. Her fingers are also woefully covered, Baekhyun whimpering each time she’s looked down to see the fabric covering Yixing’s hands.

Her whine must actually slip through her almost frozen lips, for Yixing looks over at her with confusion written all over her face. Baekhyun doesn’t have a chance to say anything, to make an excuse so that Yixing would stop looking at her in such a soft way, before Yixing looks down towards Baekhyun’s hands and gasps.

“Why don’t you have gloves?” Yixing asks, completely scandalized. Yixing starts fumbling around, Baekhyun’s mind too messy, too preoccupied with how adorable Yixing is.

“I didn’t think I would need any?” In Baekhyun’s defense, she doesn’t like to wear gloves much, preferring to stuff her hands in her pockets, regardless of the chill that settles in her bones for a solid ten minutes after she shuffles inside and away from the freezing Seoul winter weather.

A spark shoots up Baekhyun’s arm all of a sudden, a warmth covering her hand that definitely wasn’t there before. Baekhyun looks down, dumbly blinking at the hand that’s now curled around hers. If this is a dream, Baekhyun never, ever wants to wake up.

“Take this,” Yixing says, shoving the glove that was previously on her left hand into Baekhyun’s face. Despite her insistence, though, when Baekhyun raises her left hand to grab the glove, Yixing slips it on for her. It’s a bit of a struggle since she’s only using one hand, and Baekhyun is of absolutely no help, helpless as she stands there and watches Yixing adorably wrestle with sliding the fabric down Baekhyun’s fingers. A smile lights Yixing’s face up when she succeeds, and Baekhyun feels warmer almost immediately, although it has nothing to do with the glove.

“Thank you.” It’s a miracle that Baekhyun didn’t stutter, but Byun Baekhyun doesn’t stutter, not even when it comes to cute girls with cute dimples and cute smiles.

“No problem!”

Comfortable silence blankets them after that, Baekhyun’s hand tingling from the way her fingers are intertwined with Yixing’s. It’s surprising, but this is the first time that they’ve held hands despite the fact that Yixing is probably the most touchy person Baekhyun knows.

A few minutes later, Yixing suddenly cuts herself off from the story she was telling to smile and tug at Baekhyun’s hand. “Here it is!”

The tugging increases in magnitude, but only slightly so that Baekhyun doesn’t trip over her feet.

“Finally,” Baekhyun pants. “I was starting to think this place didn’t exist and you were just taking me somewhere to dispose of my body.”

Yixing giggles, Baekhyun automatically smiling in response to the sweet sound. “Don’t be silly, I would never get rid of you. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Baekhyun jokes, but internally she’s about to burst, a pitter patter of emotion zipping through her chest and spreading out to her fingers and toes. It’s warm, yet electric at the same time, just like Yixing.

“I’m always nice.”

Baekhyun’s about to refute that she doubts Yixing’s fingers would be nice as they traveled over her body, plucking her apart from the inside out, but that’s entirely unacceptable, even for Baekhyun. She would at least wait until they weren’t in public before saying such a thing. Besides, Yixing doesn’t need to so blatantly know about Baekhyun’s fantasies. At least not yet, if Yixing even wants to know at all.

So instead, Baekhyun settles for letting out a long-suffering sigh. “I swear that all of the nice that I should have had got transferred to you when I was born.”

“That’s possible.” Yixing giggles, the second time in that past ten minutes and if Baekhyun wasn’t sure before, she’s now certain that Yixing is the walking, breathing, living embodiment of sunshine.

Baekhyun’s next response is cut off by a waitress coming up to their table with an amicable smile, pen poised and ready to take their order. Baekhyun doesn’t even remember sitting down, but she figures that Yixing must have steered her through the tables while she was busy fantasizing. It isn’t the first time and it will definitely not be the last where Baekhyun gets distracted around Yixing _because_ of Yixing.

Once they relay their orders – Baekhyun absentmindedly saying a food name that she remembers Yixing earlier promising was the best thing she’s ever eaten in her life – Baekhyun hooks her ankles with Yixing’s if only for something to do to curb all of her energy. Yixing doesn’t mind it all, instead tapping out a rhythm against Baekhyun’s ankles and this, this is comfortable. Today, the rhythm is a little more subdued, a soft pattering against Baekhyun’s ankle bone. With a smile, she replicates the beat with her fingers against the table, smiling wider when Yixing beams at her. She doesn’t remember how this started, but it’s something that Baekhyun can only do with Yixing and not feel like a complete idiot about. There are a lot of things that Baekhyun feels comfortable doing around Yixing and only Yixing; something about Yixing makes her feel safe, like Yixing is never going to judge her for her random, dumb moments, but instead indulge her.

“So how have you been?” Yixing asks after a few more moments of silence.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “I just saw you yesterday.”

“A lot of things could happen in a day,” Yixing says wisely.

“Fair, but nothing happened to me after the last time I saw you. Unless you want to know that I showered.”

Yixing scrunches her nose and it’s completely unfair that everything she does is adorable. “I think I could’ve lived without that information.”

Baekhyun can only laugh. “You were the one that asked!”

“But I didn’t ask about you _showering_ ,” Yixing whines.

Wiggling her eyebrows in a way that Luhan has told her many times looks sleazy, Baekhyun taps against Yixing’s ankles playfully. “Are you sure about that?”

Baekhyun’s not too sure if she’s seeing things, but Yixing’s eyes become slightly unfocused. She hesitates before saying, “Yes,” although it sounds more like a question than an answer. Interesting.

Filling that away for future use, Baekhyun decides to change the subject and give Yixing a break. It also gives her some time to think about her next plan of attack. There’s a spark of hope, but Baekhyun only needs a spark to set off fireworks.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

The only thing that makes this friendship more dangerous is the fact that Yixing is just as touchy as Baekhyun, if not more. Luhan is touchy too, but there is definitely a line with Luhan that is obliterated with Yixing. She has no qualms about running a finger over Baekhyun’s cheeks, or teasingly fluttering fingers against Baekhyun’s collarbones, or placing her hand on Baekhyun’s thigh when she leans over to ask Baekhyun something (which in itself is incredibly maddening, Baekhyun’s head swimming with the heat of Yixing leaning close and from the imprint Yixing’s fingers leave on her thigh after she pulls away). Baekhyun doesn’t know how much more she can take before she reaches the female equivalent of blue balls.

But more than that, Baekhyun just wants to _be_ with Yixing. It’s crazy – they’ve only known each other for a little over two months – but Baekhyun feels so, so comfortable with Yixing. Yixing is that person whom Baekhyun didn’t know she was looking for until she found her, and call her selfish, but she doesn’t want to let Yixing go.

This is the fastest that Baekhyun has ever developed a crush on someone, but she’s not going to let it bring her down. Either way, if Yixing is in her life, then she will be more than happy.

“Hey!”

Speak of the devil and they shall appear, although Baekhyun is willing to sell whatever is left of her soul to bet that Yixing isn’t a devil, but an angel.

There’s some rouge snow dotting Yixing’s black beanie, Baekhyun reaching out to flick it off. She can’t help her fingers as they trapeze from Yixing’s beanie to her cheek bone, lingering there to thumb at a spot of almost-frozen water clinging to Yixing’s skin.

“Hi,” Baekhyun replies beats too late, a smile blooming on her face. She can feel the way Yixing’s muscles work when she smiles back, and she’s only mildly upset that she’s currently cupping Yixing’s left, dimple-free cheek. She could never be upset whenever Yixing is smiling at her like she is now, though.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Yixing apologizes, moving to sit down as Baekhyun’s hand drops down onto the table. She misses the warmth already, but she doesn’t have to wait for long before there’s a body pressing up against her side. Baekhyun sighs, relaxing with the weight of Yixing’s side against her arm and thigh. It’s times like this where Baekhyun both praises and curses the heavens for Luhan introducing them.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun isn’t one to waste a cuddling opportunity, and she completely abandons her books strewn across the table in favor of leaning her head against Yixing’s shoulder with a hum. Yixing doesn’t disappoint, her hand resting on Baekhyun’s thigh and rubbing tiny little circles near the outside seam of her jeans. Baekhyun wishes her hand was higher and a little farther in, but that can (hopefully) wait for another day. Midterms are stressing her out and she knows she’s going to explode into little, tiny Baekhyun pieces if she has to look at her textbook any longer.

Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter when she feels a slight pressure on the crown of her head, snuggling further up to Yixing to chase for more kisses.

Yixing laughs. “You only get one today unless you study more.”

“I can’t,” Baekhyun absolutely wails, not even caring that there are people in close proximity to their table.

“Then no more kisses for you.”

“Why do you hurt me like this?” Baekhyun pouts up at Yixing, and really she means it in more ways than one. It’s not fair that Yixing can just kiss her whenever she feels like it, but not where Baekhyun absolutely needs her to kiss. She knows that this is how Yixing is – completely pliant and touchy and indulgent – yet she can’t help but wish for more. She’s too selfish for Yixing, but she can’t help but feel that being this selfish with Yixing is okay. Yixing gives a little piece of herself to everyone, but Baekhyun likes to think that her piece is just a bit larger than everyone else’s even though they haven’t know each other as long.

“You know I only do it out of love,” Yixing responds, fingers tracing one more circle before leaving.

Baekhyun can’t help but wonder if it really is love – she’s heard stories of people that fall in love at first sight. Surely people can fall in love within two or three months as well. If given the chance, Baekhyun’s sure that it would take even less time for her to fall in love with Yixing. And from there, she would keep falling day by day because Yixing deserves all of the love in the world and Baekhyun is more than happy to give it to her, but only if she’s allowed to.

Instead of blurting all of that out, Baekhyun settles with, “I don’t think I believe you,” hiding her smile in Yixing’s shoulder at Yixing’s affronted noise.

“Definitely no more kisses now.”

“Yixing unnie!” Baekhyun exclaims without thinking about it. It’s odd, but she never really calls Yixing “unnie” except times like this where it just unconsciously slips out.

Yixing literally freezes under her and Baekhyun would brush it off as the winter chill if they weren’t sitting inside. She doesn’t move after tensing up, Baekhyun sitting up with a worried crease to her brows.

“Unnie?”

“Ah, um, y-yes?” Yixing stutters out. She’s not looking at Baekhyun, instead rummaging through her backpack, but when Baekhyun looks at the table, she sees all of Yixing’s studying supplies already laid out.

“Are you okay?”

Yixing continues hunting through her backpack, and when she turns just enough, probably to look at the table where all of her stuff already is, Baekhyun can see the red dusting her cheeks.

_Oh._

Now this, this is interesting, possibly even more so than Yixing’s reaction weeks ago to when Baekhyun told her she had showered. Calling Yixing unnie is something that Baekhyun can bring into everyday conversation and she’s almost positive the grin on her face is feral. Two can play this teasing game and she now has more than enough ammo.

Yixing’s movements are stiff as she moves around and it’s amusing how she tries to keep herself busy. It’s also cute how she thinks that making herself busy will deter Baekhyun.

“Yixing unnie,” Baekhyun whines again, plastering herself to Yixing’s back and left side. “Now I’m worried.”

“It’s really nothing, I just... I just can’t find...” Yixing trails off, fingers stiff as they grip the sides of her backpack. “My pencil?”

Baekhyun looks over for a split second, enough to see that Yixing’s pencil case is on the table, and asks, “Is it in your pencil case?”

“My...yes!” Yixing chirps, hand mechanically reaching out and all but wrenching the zipper open. “Here it is! You’re so smart.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Baekhyun wonders, making sure to position her lips so that they’re brushing against the exposed skin of Yixing’s neck. Yixing practically jumps a foot into the air, but Baekhyun’s arms around her waist prevent her from moving too far and knocking Baekhyun in the nose.

“Don’t!” Yixing squeaks. “I hate how you know how sensitive my neck is.”

Baekhyun smiles when she thinks about _how_ she found out. If Yixing can give her little kisses on her head, Baekhyun had thought that it was only fair she return the favor, but closer to her lips. She decided to start with Yixing’s collarbones and neck, only to gleefully find out Yixing was extremely sensitive there. It’s a good thing Yixing hasn’t found out that she’s also sensitive there – Yixing already teases her unknowingly, she doesn’t need to start doing it on purpose.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing whines when Baekhyun doesn’t pull away. She laughs and that only gets Yixing to flinch more, hunching in on herself to stop the warm air from further attacking her neck. “Stop!”

“What are you going to do?” Baekhyun murmurs. She’s not even sure why she asked that, but ninety-nine percent of the time, her brain-to-mouth filter is a little broken and nothing terrible has ever happened because of it so Baekhyun doesn’t worry about it too much.

Yixing stops wiggling around, going still but not as still as a few minutes ago. Baekhyun preoccupies herself with nuzzling further into Yixing’s shoulders, hands squeezing Yixing’s hips where they’re draped. Yixing is so _warm_. It would be easy for Baekhyun to fall asleep like this, curled up against Yixing.

Which is what starts to happen, Baekhyun drifting off, her eyes dropping from the strain of reading her textbook and highlighting notes for hours. Yixing doesn’t seem to mind, and while she’s not as comfortable of a pillow today, Baekhyun doesn’t particularly care. Any excuse for her to get close and stay close to Yixing is perfectly acceptable in her book.

She’s so content that she almost misses Yixing’s response. Baekhyun had already forgotten she even asked a question in the first place.

“You don’t want to know,” Yixing mutters. Baekhyun thinks she might be hearing things, mind hazy from being so wrapped up in Yixing and all of the warmth she exudes. But then Yixing continues saying something that Baekhyun unfortunately doesn’t hear and Baekhyun’s left to dwell on what she thinks she just heard.

So instead of answering like a normal human being, Baekhyun makes a noise of contempt, effectively cutting off Yixing’s little speech and causing her to look down at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

Baekhyun thinks about teasing her some more, about saying that she would actually very much like to know what Yixing would do to her, but she opts out. She regrets it almost immediately after she unconsciously decides to drop the subject, but maybe it’s a bit too much to be thinking that if she asked, what Yixing had to say would be sexual and that they would end up in someone’s bed within the next half hour. It’s best to keep collecting evidence before pouncing, or at least that’s what Baekhyun tries to convince herself of.

“You talk too much,” Baekhyun huffs before resuming her previous position, arms curled around Yixing’s soft waist and head in the crook of her neck.

“That’s funny coming from you,” Yixing responds dryly, but her shoulders drop and then there’s warmth on Baekhyun’s thigh, Baekhyun smiling when she sees Yixing’s fingers once again splayed against the denim covering her leg.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

“Luhan,” Baekhyun wails as she barges into Luhan’s room. “I need help!”

“Yes,” Luhan answers without missing a beat. Baekhyun flops onto her bed (and Luhan by proxy) in retaliation, relishing the groan that she gets.

“At least let me move my laptop!” Luhan cries and Baekhyun feels a little merciful, so she rolls just enough to let Luhan place her laptop on her bedside table before rolling back onto Luhan.

“Luhan,” Baekhyun wails again, pouting up at her friend with the best kicked puppy expression she can muster.

Luhan, unfortunately, is immune to Baekhyun’s sad expressions, and simply laughs as she says, “If you wail my name any louder, the neighbors are going to start getting ideas.”

“I’m pretty sure they have some already,” Baekhyun replies, waving off the matter like she would scrape gum off of the bottom of her shoe. “That’s not important.”

“Are you sure about that?” Luhan asks and Baekhyun knows she’s teasing so she doesn’t even bother to dignify it with a response.

“Yixing’s birthday is coming up,” Baekhyun sighs. If she were standing, she would’ve flopped to the side like a rag doll, but she’s already lying down, so she buries her head against Luhan’s chest instead.

Luhan doesn’t waste time, carding fingers through Baekhyun’s hair with gentle shushing sounds. “And how is this a problem?”

“I don’t know what to get her!” It’s a little muffled due to her face still being on Luhan’s chest, but she knows that Luhan will understand her anyways.

“You could always give her yourself like that one time you gave yourself to Jongdae a few Christmas’s ago.”

That had been one of Baekhyun’s greatest ideas thus far, and she was pretty damn proud of it despite Jongdae giving her a long-suffering look after opening the tiny box in her palm (although Jongdae hugged her with a pretty smile after everyone dispersed when the gift exchange finished, so she knows it was a better idea than Jongdae had wanted to let on).

“Good idea, but I’ve already been there and done that.”

“Have you now?” It sounds like Luhan’s incredulous, like she has that expression on where her eyebrows are merging with her hairline. Baekhyun isn’t disappointed when she peeks up, letting out a laugh.

“While I will admit it would’ve been a good experience, no I really haven’t.”

Baekhyun whines when Luhan flicks her head, retaliating by digging fingers into Luhan’s sides that have her gasping and squirming. “Stop moving,” Baekhyun grouses. She just wants to mope in peace, so why is Luhan making it so difficult for her?

“Brat,” Luhan grumbles but settles back down anyways, fingers resuming their previous motion. Baekhyun sighs into it, stretching out like a cat as she tries to think of present ideas since Luhan has already proven to be completely useless.

She wishes that Yixing would’ve just _told_ her what to get her. Baekhyun has been trying to weasel an answer out of Yixing for weeks now, but Yixing hasn’t said anything, only blinked at Baekhyun and told her that she had everything she wanted at the moment. Baekhyun had even tried asking her in a more roundabout way, asking her questions she already knew the answer to in order to get _some_ information – Baekhyun was desperate for anything, any bone thrown her way, but Yixing hasn’t been cooperating.

And then suddenly she gets an idea, springing up with a gasp when the perfect thing comes to mind. Except her excited gasp turns a little breathy at the end when she thinks about the bracelet she’s going to get, about Yixing’s pretty hands and wrists adorned with a thin chain of metal, maybe a little pendant hanging off of it as well.

“You’re not getting her a sex toy are you?”

Baekhyun snaps out of it to see Luhan looking at her weirdly. She’s not really sure why Luhan would be surprised if Baekhyun was thinking about that, to be honest, but instead she shakes her head.

“While that’s a very valid idea, no. Maybe next time and I can go with her to pick it out.”

Sighing, Baekhyun almost goes starry-eyed at the thought of Yixing’s hands filled with rings and bracelets and all of the other pretty hand jewelry available. Pretty jewelry could never outshine Yixing’s beauty, though.

Luhan prods her, a yelp escaping her lips on instinct. “So are you going to tell me or are you just going to make heart eyes at the space above my head?”

“Now I’m not going to tell you,” Baekhyun huffs. She’s still a little distracted, going through all of the possibilities and all of the shops she knows in the mall. There are so many options, and while variety is usually good, Baekhyun wants the gift to be perfect, wants it to be something that Yixing will always wear and remember her by.

“After all I’ve done for you and this is how you repay me,” Luhan complains, poking Baekhyun again.

“Stop that!” Baekhyun cries, swatting at Luhan’s hand when it moves to attack again. Luhan only laughs, instead wrapping her arms around Baekhyun’s waist and nuzzling into her neck.

“Be that way,” Luhan whispers, Baekhyun full-body shuddering when the air hits her neck and collarbones.

“Asshole.”

Luhan only laughs again, setting off another set of shivers. Thankfully, she doesn’t do anything after that, instead snuggling up to Baekhyun like she’s wont to do every so often. Baekhyun doesn’t mind at all, humming happily as she reaches an arm around Luhan’s waist, the other settling itself on Luhan’s thigh. Baekhyun’s always loved receiving and giving affection, and Luhan always knows what to do to cause Baekhyun to melt and relax like a happy cat. It’s one of the many reasons they work so well together, Baekhyun nuzzling closer and closer until she’s practically on Luhan’s lap.

“Nap time?” Luhan murmurs.

Baekhyun’s all too happy to comply, giggling when she knocks them down onto the bed until her head’s tucked under Luhan’s chin, arms still wrapped around each other.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

Baekhyun’s about to run a hole into the floor of their apartment. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous – but that’s a lie, because she damn well knows the reason why. It’s just a little unsettling since Baekhyun almost _never_ feels nervous except maybe that one time she told Luhan that she accidentally spilled hot sauce on Luhan’s favorite sweater than she may or may not have stolen for a few days. It had turned out fine, although sometimes Baekhyun can still feel the phantom sting from where Luhan had smacked her ass with said sweater after stealing it back. But Luhan had run teasing fingers over the sore spot after, so Baekhyun can’t say that it was entirely too bad of an experience.

This shouldn’t even be a big deal. She’s gone to birthdays before, she’s given gifts to people before, but none of them had involved Yixing and this is _entirely_ for Yixing.

“Hey,” someone breathes too close to her neck, Baekhyun automatically scrunching up and looking to the side with wide eyes.

She lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, Luhan?”

Looking as adorable as ever in a soft red long-sleeve shirt and simple black jeans, Luhan bumps hips with Baekhyun and teasingly says, “You looked a little stressed.”

“Ha ha,” Baekhyun laughs without mirth, but she can’t fight the smile that starts to curl her lips up when Luhan keeps bumping her. “Okay okay,” she says with a real laugh this time, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“That’s my Baekhyunnie,” Luhan chirps, pinching Baekhyun’s chin between her thumb and index finger before flouncing off towards Jongdae.

There are about nine people in their apartment at the moment, the last (and most important) person still having yet to arrive. Their apartment is barely big enough for this many people and it’s ridiculous that Luhan had wanted to invite _more_ people, but thankfully Yixing had insisted that she only wanted a small party. Luhan should be lucky Yixing even allowed her to have one in the first place, Yixing entirely adamant about only wanting to lounge around all day, but even Baekhyun had put her foot down then because an angel like Yixing doesn’t deserve to be alone on her own birthday when she could be surrounded by people who love her.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Irene calls with a smile. “Do you happen to know when Yixing is going to arrive?”

Baekhyun blinks, wondering why Irene would think she would be the most knowledgeable of Yixing’s whereabouts, but not entirely displeased about it. “She texted me ten minutes ago saying she was almost ready, so pretty soon.”

They continue to talk after that, Seulgi meandering over and joining in after a few minutes.

And then it goes quiet when someone knocks loud enough to be heard over all of the commotion. There’s only one person it could be, and Baekhyun thrums with energy again, so badly wanting to go open the door and greet Yixing, but Luhan beats her to it.

“Happy Birthday!” Luhan cries once she opens the door, everyone else chiming in at different intervals.

Yixing laughs, the sound as beautiful as chimes. “Thank you, everyone.”

She makes small talk with Luhan while everyone else goes back to their previous conversations, waiting their turn to talk to the birthday girl, but Baekhyun can’t keep her eyes off of Yixing. She’s never really been able to, to be honest, but Yixing looks so soft in her cute off-white sweater that hugs her curves, her dark wash jeans all but clinging to her legs and leading down to a pair of black heeled boots. Baekhyun mourns when Yixing takes her shoes off; she has absolutely no doubt that Yixing’s calves (and butt) looked glorious when she had them on.

Yixing makes her rounds through all of them. Baekhyun’s eye twitches when Kyungsoo says something that has Yixing laughing and hitting him lightly on the shoulder before rubbing against the spot.

She’s in so deep.

Luckily, or unluckily, Seulgi and Irene had gone to Yixing instead of waiting for Yixing to come to them, so when Yixing approaches her, she’s completely alone and standing like an idiot in the entryway to the kitchen.

“Hello stranger,” Yixing muses with a smile. As usual, Baekhyun’s heartbeat picks up a notch, but she’s so used to it that she’s able to ignore it at this point. Mostly.

“May I remind you whose apartment you’re in right now,” Baekhyun sniffs.

Yixing pouts and fuck if that’s more potent than Yixing’s smiles or giggles. At least if Yixing’s happy, then Baekhyun doesn’t feel an urgent need to kiss her sadness away. “I haven’t seen you all week, though!”

Baekhyun refuses to tell her that that’s only because she was running around the whole town trying to find the perfect gift, and it had taken her days because she sucks and procrastinates more often than she should.

Instead, Baekhyun says, “Well I didn’t see you knocking my door down to see _me_.”

“It’s my birthday week, though. You should’ve come to me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun asks, “So your birthday spans the whole week now?”

“Yes.” Yixing nods fervently, pout still on her face. Yixing knows Baekhyun can’t resist her pout, damn it.

“This is blackmail,” Baekhyun mutters as she looks away; if she looks any longer there’s no telling what she’ll do.

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing whines and Baekhyun freezes. Fuck, fuck, fuck Yixing is acting _cute_ now. Baekhyun doesn’t know what the hell she did in her past life to deserve this, but she must be a masochist in this one because she likes this, likes the way Baekhyun’s name sounds in Yixing’s voice, likes the way she can picture the exact expression on Yixing’s face, likes the way her heart flutters at the nickname.

“Fine, I’ll come over tomorrow,” Baekhyun concedes, groaning when Yixing lets out a victorious _whoop_. “You’re awful.”

“You love me,” Yixing coos and it’s a good thing that Baekhyun’s heard it enough times in the same teasing tone that she barely freezes in fear anymore. Baekhyun’s not entirely sure if she’s in love with Yixing yet, but she just knows that it won’t take much longer at this rate.

Not with how Yixing’s smiles light up the room, with how one word from Yixing can brighten Baekhyun’s day, with how a simple touch can send tingles all throughout Baekhyun’s body.

Yixing is so beautiful that it’s unfair.

Baekhyun needs to change the topic before she starts zooning out, so she blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind. “You know, you’re so cheesy that my hands are cold now.”

Baekhyun promptly wants to smack herself. This is what she gets for letting her mouth do the talking before asking her brain for permission.

Yixing simply cocks her head to the side, some of her hair brushing against her shoulder before falling behind her and leaving part of her collarbone exposed. Baekhyun gulps. “How does that make sense? How can they be cold when you’ve been inside all day?”

Bless Yixing and her ability to not laugh at people no matter the stupidity of their sentence.

Baekhyun pouts. “They’re always cold.”

Yixing laughs, loud and warm and beautiful, and intertwines their fingers, giving a gentle squeeze. Baekhyun hopes the breath she just took wasn’t too loud or too spastic, but Yixing is smiling at her gently, so it must have been okay. “Are you better now?”

Baekhyun knows Yixing is teasing her a little from the twinkle in her eye, and while holding Yixing’s hand isn’t something new, it’s always something wonderful.

“I’m always better when I’m with you,” Baekhyun coos, thankful that she’s not totally out of it that she can’t tease Yixing as well. And it works, a pink tint dusting Yixing’s cheeks that Baekhyun can’t help but smile at.

“With your logic, now my hand is cold, so you better not let go okay?”

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Baekhyun promises.

Yixing beams. “Good. Now let’s go party!”

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh as Yixing drags her over to the living room, and they stick together for the next few hours. The only time Yixing lets go of her is when Baekhyun has to go to the bathroom, and she ignores the jeers from Luhan asking if she’s sure she doesn’t want Yixing to go with her.

When she comes back, Yixing is swaying to the beat with Sehun, his hands light and soft against her waist, like he isn’t entirely sure that his hands should be there in the first place. Knowing Yixing, she probably danced into his space and then placed his hands on her hips herself. Sehun’s too sweet to deny Yixing anything.

Baekhyun’s only a little deterred, but she joins the crowd again anyways, laughing when Minseok dances her way up and around Baekhyun before taking Baekhyun’s hand and twirling her around. Baekhyun joins Minseok even though she’s clearly not the better dancer out of the two of them. Minseok doesn’t give her time to feel self-conscious, though, and by the time she flounces off to go tease Chanyeol, his large hands naturally settling around her waist with a toothy grin, Baekhyun is out of breath.

Seulgi is by the row of drinks in the kitchen and Baekhyun settles down for a bit, chatting with Seulgi and nibbling on some of the snacks set out. It’s all too soon when Yixing finds her, dragging the both of them back into the living room and barely letting Baekhyun put her drink down on the counter before snuggling up to Baekhyun with a laugh. Seulgi is only too happy to join in as well, letting out a care-free laugh as she sandwiches Yixing in between the both of them.

It’s a fun few hours and Baekhyun’s almost sad to bring the cake out since that means the party’s going to end soon and then Yixing will be gone again. But more importantly, it means Yixing will be that much closer to opening her gift and that much closer until Baekhyun turns back into a nervous wreck. She pushes it away in favor of watching Yixing’s mouth drop open into a tiny circle when she and Luhan bring the cake out. A smile soon takes over and Yixing starts clapping along as everyone sings for her. Yixing is adorably concentrated as she thinks of her wish, hands clasped and eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. Baekhyun has a little bit of trouble holding the cake up, but she manages, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in until Yixing blows out the candles and there’s residual smoke in her face.

Yixing fans in front of her in order to wave the smoke away since Baekhyun can’t do it herself, Baekhyun melting at the “sorry” Yixing gets out between her giggles.

The rest of the party passes in a blur and Baekhyun’s not really sure what happens after she cuts the cake and passes it out. Luckily, Yixing had been adamant in not opening her gifts here in front of everyone, shooting Jongdae the stink eye as she said, “I know that one of you got me something inappropriate. I would rather open it when no one is around.”

Baekhyun had practically pounced, spewing out sentence after sentence as to why that was such a good idea.

“So _you_ got her something inappropriate then!” Chanyeol had cried out, earning laughs from everyone and a slap to the shoulder from Baekhyun.

“I’ll have you know I didn’t,” Baekhyun had sniffed. Quite the opposite actually, but nobody but her and Yixing needed to know that.

The subject was dropped after that, the ten of them milling about and chatting as the party slowly died down. And then one by one, they all filed out of the apartment, wishing Yixing one last birthday sentiment until the only ones left are Baekhyun, Luhan, Yixing, and Jongdae, who Luhan had somehow roped into staying to help clean up.

“I don’t even live here!” Jongdae whines, but no one is a match for Luhan’s pout, not even Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s pretty sure that this is just Luhan’s excuse to stare at Jongdae in her tight, _tight_ jeans a little longer, but at least this way the both of them are distracted.

“Have fun?” Baekhyun asks. Her back is already starting to hurt from all of the bending over she’s had to do, but Jongdae and Luhan are even more useless than her when it comes to cleaning and she’d refused to let Yixing clean up her own party.

Yixing beams from her spot on the couch, presents at her feet. “I did. It was very fun, so thank you.”

Luhan somehow materializes then as if she was summoned. “Think of how much bigger the party could’ve been. We could’ve had it all, Xing,” Luhan grumbles.

Yixing simply giggles and kisses Luhan on the cheek when Luhan gets close enough, mollifying Luhan enough so that she goes back to wherever she just came from.

“I’m glad that it was small. I have less to clean up since Luhan is useless.” Baekhyun makes sure to holler the last bit, smiling when she hears something drop in the kitchen and then Jongdae’s voice, probably calming Luhan down.

Yixing can only shake her head with a fond smile. “If you let me help you, you could be done faster.”

“No, no, no. Your only job today was to show up. You aren’t supposed to do anything else.”

“Is that so?”

Baekhyun nods vehemently.

Yixing hums. “You even denied my offer to help set up, too.”

“I helped set up today, you know,” Baekhyun announces. For what reason, she’s not sure, but it doesn’t matter because Yixing is beaming at her, a hand coming up to softly pat Baekhyun on the cheek.

“You did well,” Yixing coos and oh no, Baekhyun can feel something in her break at the praise. Fuck, how did she forget about her _own_ praise kink? She hates her body for unknowingly searching for the praise, for the acknowledgement that she unconsciously wants and needs.

The only thing that brings her back to Earth is Yixing’s thumb continuing to rub tiny circles on her cheek, Baekhyun melting into the touch and slumping onto the couch next to Yixing. Screw cleaning; she’s done enough and now Yixing is running fingers through her hair. Baekhyun almost purrs when Yixing places a little kiss against the crown of her head, eyes slipping closed as she leans her head against Yixing’s shoulder. This is comforting, warm, exactly what Baekhyun loves about Yixing.

Luhan comes back screeching about how Baekhyun’s lazing around, but Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to quip back, only further snuggling up to Yixing with a happy hum. She feels more than hears Yixing’s quiet laugh, smiling when Yixing’s hand shifts from her hair to her hand, the warmth from Yixing’s palm almost as warm as the warmth Baekhyun feels from Yixing herself.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

Baekhyun barely has the door opened all the way before there’s a person clinging to her with a very loud exclamation of, “Baekhyunnie!”

“Yixing?” she wonders. Yixing is the only person she had been expecting and Luhan is out, so there’s literally no one else that should be greeting her right now. She belatedly wonders if it’s normal that she’s not screaming and pushing whoever this is away.

“I miss you,” the lump clinging to her says, and there’s no doubt in Baekhyun’s mind that this is Yixing.

The light scent of raspberries fills her nose and that’s when Baekhyun fully relaxes, laughing as she says, “You always miss me. Maybe you should just move in or something.”

“Maybe I should,” Yixing says and it’s clear despite how Yixing’s voice is muffled by Baekhyun’s sweater.

Baekhyun pats Yixing’s butt, the closest thing her hands reach. “Maybe one day.” She’s not really sure if Yixing’s kidding or not, but she doesn’t seem entirely opposed to the idea. Then again, though, Yixing almost never shoots Baekhyun’s ideas down no matter how absurd they are, except that one time Baekhyun said she was going to go buy a puppy on a whim.

“How can a puppy take care of another puppy?” Yixing had mused. Baekhyun had pouted until Yixing had kissed her on the cheek and then all thoughts of the puppy left her mind instantly.

Yixing makes things so easy - _too_ easy. Sometimes Baekhyun doesn’t catch herself in time, doesn’t stop herself from falling into thoughts of what it would be like to share her life with Yixing and for Yixing to share hers with Baekhyun, to wake Yixing up with kisses, to do stupid things and have Yixing laugh at her but join in, too, to maybe adopt a kid with Yixing and be so domestic that her friends can’t handle the sweetness.

And then there are other times where Yixing makes it easy, but in entirely different, less than innocent ways. Now is one of those times.

It’s _maybe_ forty degrees out and yet Yixing is wearing a tank top. Sure, she had been wearing a thick parka, but the minute Yixing untangled herself from Baekhyun and plopped down at the kitchen table, she had shed her jacket with a whine about how hot it was.

“It’s winter, Xing. It’s hardly hot,” Baekhyun says weakly, trying and forcing herself to look anywhere but at Yixing’s collarbones. She knows that if she starts looking, then her eyes will wander, and if her eyes wander, then her mind will wander. She’s between a rock and a hard place, but it’s not like she can help it – Yixing is too gorgeous for her own good and Baekhyun’s never been the best at hiding her desire.

Yixing sighs. “I’m always warm, though.”

Baekhyun busies herself with making hot chocolate instead of focusing on Yixing’s hands like usual. There’s some rustling behind her and she assumes Yixing’s taking her notes and pencil case out. Baekhyun doesn’t even know why she keeps inviting Yixing to study with her because she never gets anything done other than developing a throb between her legs and warm cheeks from fantasies.

“Thanks,” Yixing chirps when Baekhyun hands her a mug, extra marshmallows piled on top just the way Yixing likes it. “You even remembered the marshmallows!”

“Of course.” Baekhyun bops her on the head lightly, laughing at the way Yixing’s face scrunches up. “It’s not like I could forget when you were so sad over it last time.”

“I like marshmallows, okay,” Yixing grumbles, but a smile lights her face up when she looks back down at the drink and all of the extra white fluffy puffs floating around.

Something on Yixing’s wrist catches in the light when Yixing lifts her cup, Baekhyun hiding her large smile behind her own mug.

The day after Yixing’s party, Baekhyun had gone over to her apartment as promised, only to get an armful of very happy Yixing crashing into her after she took her shoes off.

“It’s very pretty, I love it a lot,” Yixing had pulled back and said, very quickly and very happily. Baekhyun was barely getting her balance together as Yixing had said it, but once she got her bearings, she couldn’t help but feel so warm.

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun had breathed, gasping when Yixing had pulled her wrist up and inspected it.

“This looks like mine,” Yixing had said with confusion lacing her words.

Baekhyun had almost burst into little, embarrassed Baekhyun pieces, stumbling and stuttering as she confirmed it was the same and that she hoped Yixing didn’t mind.

Yixing had smiled, probably the most beautiful smile Baekhyun had seen ever, from Yixing or otherwise. “I don’t mind at all. We can be fearless together.”

It was nice to know that her effort that entire week to find the perfect bracelet had paid off, Baekhyun’s smile growing wider when her matching bracelet shifts around her wrist.

“I like your bracelet,” Baekhyun comments, if only to do something with the extra, happy energy flowing through her.

Yixing fights to hide her amused smile. This isn’t the first time Baekhyun’s said it, and Baekhyun loves Yixing a little more for always being willing to humor her. “Thank you. I like your bracelet, too.”

Beaming, Baekhyun twirls the silver band around her wrist this way and that. “It _is_ pretty, isn’t it?”

This time, Yixing can’t help but snort before dissolving into a laugh, Baekhyun joining in seconds later. She can’t help it; Yixing’s laugh is just so infectious.

“Not as pretty as you, though,” Yixing coos and now Baekhyun’s laugh is slightly higher pitched, more nervous because she’s still not used to all of the compliments Yixing so effortlessly gives.

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Baekhyun grumbles, hoping and praying that her cheeks aren’t giving off as much warmth as she thinks and feels.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be studying? How do you have such good grades when I never see you doing anything?” Yixing teases, but dutifully picks her pen back up and starts scribbling away.

Oh Baekhyun’s doing something, it’s just not school related. If it were anyone else (okay, perhaps only if it was Luhan), Baekhyun would confidently say that she’s exercising her mind by thinking of all the things Yixing and her fingers could do to her. But as it is, this is Yixing. Yixing who is so gorgeous it hurts and Yixing who is being very, very distracting in her thin tank top. It’s not even a special tank top, just simple black fabric with _Love_ in white cursive lettering on the front, but Yixing has never needed to do anything extraordinary to cast Baekhyun under her spell.

“Natural genius,” Baekhyun belatedly responds. She might as well _try_ to study while she’s at it. At least if she’s focusing on advanced calculus, her propensity to stare at Yixing with equal parts hearts and fire in her eyes will decrease.

Except five minutes in, Yixing starts drumming her fingers against the wooden table as she squints at the page in front of her. Under every other circumstance and if Yixing were anyone else, Baekhyun would’ve yelled at her to shut the fuck up, the noise driving her absolutely up the wall by disturbing the peace and quiet. As it is, though, Baekhyun can only sit there and watch the way Yixing’s fingers rhythmically rise and fall, a constant trade-off between silence and gentle tapping as her nails come in contact with the surface.

It only gets worse from there. Over the next hour or two (Baekhyun stopped counting after the first ten minutes because time always means nothing when she’s with Yixing), Yixing doesn’t stop _moving_. Baekhyun understands, since she knows she can’t stay still for more than ten seconds either, but this is just borderline torturous. In between Yixing biting the edges of her fingernails as she reads over a textbook, scratching at her temple in confusion when she finds a word she doesn’t understand, or running her fingers through her hair in frustration when she can’t get the right answer, Baekhyun feels like she’s about to combust with how fixated she is on Yixing’s fingers.

Baekhyun has always thought she was the master at teasing, but this, this is just unfair. If this is what everyone else feels when they’re on the receiving end of her relentless teasing and flirty touches, Baekhyun only feels slightly sorry.

At her wit’s end and desperate for an outlet to let out her pain, she picks up her phone and texts Luhan.

_im going to die of sexual frustration soon_

When her phone vibrates, Baekhyun lunges for it. Anything to get her mind off of Yixing and Yixing’s fingers and Yixing’s chest and- fuck.

The message only has three identical laughing emojis in it, Baekhyun letting out a frustrated breath. Not for the first time, Baekhyun wonders why she even deals with Luhan at all.

Before she has a chance to write back something awful that she actually doesn’t mean but has to keep up angry appearances for, her phone vibrates twice in quick succession.

_Just tap it and you won’t have a problem anymore_  
_Well except the fact that you would be perpetually horny after tapping it. It’s a lose-lose really_

Baekhyun actually lets out a strangled noise. Yixing looks up from her notes in confusion, but Baekhyun simply smiles at her and says, “Luhan.”

Understanding lights up Yixing’s eyes and she goes back to her notes without a care in the world, like she doesn’t know how difficult she’s making Baekhyun’s life right now and for the past few months. Which, to be fair, she probably doesn’t.

_easy for you to say_

Baekhyun’s barely locking her phone before it’s vibrating again.

_It’s easier than you think. You’re just making things harder than they have to be_

Baekhyun _hates_ when Luhan is right. More than half of the time, the things that come out of Luhan’s mouth are acceptably intelligent at best, but more often than not these days, she’s actually right. It bothers Baekhyun more than she wants to admit. But she can’t _help_ that she’s been pinning over Yixing for months now. It’s so normal, something that she always does, that she would rather not break the pattern even if breaking the pattern could lead to her having a beautiful girlfriend.

Luhan sends her one more message, phone vibrating so intensely it almost falls off the table.

_You’ll never know if you don’t try. What happened to the Baekhyun who always went for what she wanted?_

Baekhyun’s been asking herself that for months now, and as she peeks at Yixing from over her phone, taking in how beautiful and soft and homey Yixing looks as she sits at their kitchen table, she thinks she may have found just a bit of that Baekhyun in herself after all.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

Baekhyun’s going to go crazy.

Finals weeks is coming up right around the corner, and this is always the time of the quarter where Baekhyun feels trapped, like she can’t breathe and like she has absolutely no motivation at all. She’s been staring at her textbook for the better part of an hour, eyes skimming over the words but brain absorbing absolutely nothing.

With a sigh, she pushes back from her desk and runs fingers through her hair. She can’t keep going on like this. She needs something to do that isn’t studying, but nothing sounds appealing and Luhan isn’t here to keep her company, having left a few hours ago with a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek as she announced she was going over to Jongdae’s to study.

Her thoughts drift to Yixing, a warmth automatically blossoming in her chest and spreading out to her fingers and toes. She knows that Yixing would drop anything if Baekhyun asked, but she feels bad. Yixing is no doubt studying, and Baekhyun would hate to steal time from her since she knows how precious time is in the last two weeks of the quarter. The selfish part of her, however, is too large and her need to see Yixing outweighs everything else.

 _yixing :(_ she types, biting her lower lip as she thinks of how to continue. _im bored :(_

It’s good enough, Baekhyun’s heart fluttering in anticipation as she waits for Yixing’s response.

True to form, Yixing responds within twenty seconds, bless her beautiful soul.

_is that supposed to be my problem? :p_

_yes :(_

_you’re so needy >.> i’ll be over in ten_

Baekhyun smiles like she’s won the lottery, sending Yixing a bunch of obnoxious red heart emojis in response. Her smile grows wider when Yixing sends back a single kissy face emoji.

Baekhyun lounges around on the couch as she waits for Yixing to arrive, desperately needing to get away from her books and knowing that she won’t absorb information with the knowledge that Yixing is going to be over soon anyways.

After opening and closing Instagram on her phone for the fifth time, the doorbell rings, the device forgotten as Baekhyun scrambles to open the door.

As usual, Yixing looks beautiful even though she’s only wearing a purple jacket with faux fur lining the hood, dark wash jeans, and worn out black Converse.

“Hi,” Baekhyun greets, her voice slightly airy around the edges.

“Hi yourself,” Yixing greets, bopping Baekhyun on the nose as she steps through the doorway. Baekhyun’s very pleased to note that Yixing doesn’t have her backpack with her, just herself.

Baekhyun’s overcome with a flood of guilt, though, knowing that weekends are the best times to study. “I’m really happy that you’re here, but sorry for being selfish and taking away your study time.”

“Silly,” Yixing says, slightly muffled due to the fact that she’s bent over as she unties her shoes to slip them off. “I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to. Besides,” Yixing turns to her with her bright, beautiful smile. “I can study whenever, but I can’t see you whenever.”

Yixing really needs to stop saying things like this or Baekhyun’s going to melt into an actual puddle of love one day. Baekhyun remembers a time when she used to be that smooth, when her mind wasn’t constantly occupied by Yixing, Yixing, Yixing. The new alternative isn’t bad, though, not at all.

“Cheesy,” Baekhyun mutters, lightly swatting at Yixing’s arm, not even putting up a fight when Yixing quickly reaches up and intertwines their fingers, the usual zip of electricity flowing through Baekhyun’s arm.

Yixing drags Baekhyun to the couch like it’s her apartment instead of Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the thought that Yixing has been here so often that she knows her way around.

Before sitting, though, Yixing lets Baekhyun’s hand go, a frown pulling the corners of Baekhyun’s lips down at the lost contact.

“It’s so hot,” Yixing whines and damn it Yixing is wearing _another_ tank top, the fabric peeking out to say hello when Yixing starts unzipping her jacket.

Baekhyun finds herself saying, “You’re always hot, though,” before she can think about it and panic flares in her gut, only to settle down when Yixing blinks at her owlishly before smiling. Baekhyun’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse that Yixing doesn’t respond verbally.

It’s definitely a curse in another regard when Yixing pulls Baekhyun down with her on the couch, Yixing’s skin so warm even through the layer of Baekhyun’s long sleeve.

As Yixing prattles on about something, Baekhyun finds herself fixated on Yixing’s collarbones, thoughts drifting to what it would be like to kiss there, to leave little marks so people – and Yixing – would know that Yixing was hers, at least for a little while.

Baekhyun needs to make a move today or so help her. Maybe her subconscious knew today was going to be The Day, or that she was going to make it happen today, and that’s the real reason she invited Yixing over. She’s not sure, but there’s only so much Baekhyun can take before she snaps, reduced to a mess of hormones.

“Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun doesn’t think twice, humming as she turns her head only to freeze when she feels something press against her lips. Those aren’t fingers and Baekhyun’s experienced enough to know what lips feels like against her own, but this doesn’t seem like it’s happening.

Just as it’s sinking in, the pressure is gone, Baekhyun’s sight blurring before focusing on Yixing biting her bottom lip and fingering the bottom of her tank top.

“Did you kiss me?” Baekhyun asks, rather dumbly.

“Yes?”

One, two heartbeats. “Would you...do it again?”

Yixing looks surprised, but not in a disgusted kind of way. It’s more like the most pure kind of surprise there could be, like Yixing isn’t sure that she can take what she’s so willingly being offered. But Baekhyun waits, leaves the decision up to Yixing because while Baekhyun is very aware of her feelings, it doesn’t mean Yixing is as well.

But then Yixing is licking her lips with a nod, slowly, slowly leaning forward until they’re kissing again, a sigh escaping Baekhyun’s lips as she tangles fingers in Yixing’s hair. It’s sweet, better than anything Baekhyun has imagined in the past. It’s not explosive, she doesn’t feel like there are sparks bursting from their lips, but there’s more of a subdued thrum of energy, a pulse that beats throughout Baekhyun’s whole body the longer they keep kissing.

She could keep kissing Yixing for hours, already addicted to the feel of Yixing’s fuller bottom lip against her thinner one. But she needs to breathe, Baekhyun pulling back and eyelashes fluttering as she peers up at Yixing. Her lips are a little red, a little puffy, but nothing like Baekhyun knows they could look if they were to make out instead of kiss softly.

Yixing seems to think the same thing, leaning forward for another kiss that’s faster, more charged than the previous two, her fingers coming up to curl around Baekhyun’s waist. This time when Baekhyun gasps, Yixing takes the chance to coax Baekhyun’s tongue out before sucking, drawing a low moan out from Baekhyun. She’s only faintly aware of the feel of Yixing’s fingers pressing into her sides and Baekhyun hopes that she leaves marks behind so that when Baekhyun looks later, she’ll know that this was real, wasn’t just a dream that her mind conjured up.

Breathing is a little difficult when they break apart again, but there’s a fire in Yixing’s eyes that Baekhyun gets completely lost in, swirling pools of dark chestnut that make it even harder to breathe.

She sighs again when Yixing pulls her back in by the hair, and then she has a lap full of Yixing, the added weight almost nothing, completely forgotten as Yixing steals all of her oxygen. Yixing’s lips are so soft, a little dry, but perfect as they move against her lips.

Surprise floods through her system when Yixing’s hips start moving. Baekhyun’s always known that she should be wary of Yixing’s hips, but it’s an entirely different matter feeling Yixing _grinding_ on top of her. Baekhyun’s hips roll up unconsciously, a little gasp escaping Yixing’s lips at the contact. Baekhyun can start to feel her nipples hardening, frustration building in her because she’s been waiting for this for so damn long. But, she doesn’t want Yixing to regret this, lightly pushing at Yixing’s shoulder so she can look Yixing in the eye and know she’s serious about this.

“Are you sure?”

Yixing makes to kiss her again, but Baekhyun puts a hand out. She needs verbal confirmation. “If we keep going, I don’t think either of us are going to stop.”

“Yes. Please,” Yixing breathes, and then she’s surging forward, body pressing against Baekhyun’s as Baekhyun’s back collides against the couch.

And maybe she should be grateful, that she gets to see this side of Yixing, that Yixing is with her right now instead of with someone else. It’s twisted, but Baekhyun’s happy that Yixing is here right now, that this is probably going to be the closest she’s ever going to get to Yixing emotionally.

It only feels somewhat real with Yixing’s body weight resting on top of her, their hands moving everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Baekhyun can’t get enough, keeps thumbing at the little strip of skin revealed when Yixing’s tank top rides up near her hips. Yixing really has nice bone structure everywhere, including her hips and she might even give Baekhyun a run for her money.

Yixing kisses all across Baekhyun’s face, Baekhyun’s nose twitching when a kiss is placed there, but smiling when Yixing pecks both of her cheeks before placing a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

Yixing moves down to Baekhyun’s neck, kissing all of the skin she can reach, clouding Baekhyun’s thought process even more than it already is. “We should...move?” Baekhyun gasps out, fingers clinging to the sides of Yixing’s shirt when Yixing lightly nibbles the junction where her shoulder meets her neck.

Thankfully, Yixing pulls back with a hum, though she’s up quickly and Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to think before she’s being yanked up and down the hallway.

Her fingers curl in Yixing’s shirt when Yixing lightly pushes her onto her bed, making sure to take Yixing with her. Even though Yixing falls on her, Baekhyun grunting at the contact, Baekhyun adores the huff of laughter Yixing lets out.

“Your fault,” Yixing mumbles before placing a short kiss on Baekhyun’s lips that Baekhyun chases after.

“My fault,” Baekhyun concedes. She’s not sorry about the arrangement, though, very happy with Yixing on top of her. The only problem is that they’re both wearing more clothes than Baekhyun thinks they should be.

A nudge to Yixing’s ribs gets her to lift, and she’s pliant as Baekhyun lifts her flimsy excuse for a shirt off, dropping it somewhere over the edge of the bed. Unbidden, a groan escapes when Baekhyun sees the red bra Yixing is wearing. It’s nothing special, not really, but the way the red is contrasting with Yixing’s skin is a sight to behold. Baekhyun feels completely justified when she leans up, sucking a mark onto Yixing’s collarbones as she runs a thumb over the front of Yixing’s bra, pleased with the gasp Yixing lets out.

“You’ve been teasing me for so long,” Baekhyun mutters, nipping her skin before moving onto the other side to leave an identical mark.

“Have I?” Yixing asks, voice trembling.

“You have,” Baekhyun affirms. “But now I can tease you, too.”

Blowing out a breath, Baekhyun can feel the way Yixing’s arms start to shake from the effort of holding herself up. “Who’s to say you don’t already do that?”

Baekhyun only hums in response, lips hovering over Yixing’s lips as she asks, “Me?”

The disgruntled sound Yixing lets out is music to Baekhyun’s ears. It’s nice to know she still has power even if she feels like she’s about to vibrate out of her clothes from the intensity of the situation.

And then Baekhyun’s being pushed down, wrists pinned near her head, eyes wide as she looks up at Yixing.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Yixing says, almost growls and _oh_ Baekhyun feels part of her break a little at that tone. Baekhyun can easily imagine Yixing saying other things in that tone, things like, “Gonna come for me?” as she fingers Baekhyun to oblivion or “You’ve been naughty” as she pulls her hand back to slap it down on Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moans at the thought, wiggling around because she really fucking needs Yixing to get on with it.

Yixing appears a little startled at the noise, but she seems to get the message, quickly ridding Baekhyun of her long-sleeve and pants once Baekhyun lifts her hips up in indication she wants those off, too. And it’s only fair that Yixing’s pants come off as well, Baekhyun popping the button of her jeans open and pushing Yixing’s jeans down, fingers skimming over Yixing’s thighs and calves on the way.

It’s really fucking unfair because Yixing looks gorgeous in just underwear, the cotton of her red panties already wet when Baekhyun swipes a teasing finger over her folds on the way back up.

“Don’t,” Yixing hisses, but her hips say otherwise, none too gently rubbing against Baekhyun’s bare thigh. Despite the warning, Baekhyun lifts her leg up just slightly so that Yixing has a better angle to grind on. Yixing’s head drops, mouth open and lips red as she pants and Baekhyun has never seen anything more beautiful.

Baekhyun lays there, body offered for Yixing’s use, eyes drinking in the way Yixing’s hair frames her face, how her fingers are clutching the sheets as she bites her lip. And then those beautiful eyes are on her, Baekhyun inhaling sharply before they’re kissing again.

“I love your thighs, but I don’t want to get off like this,” Yixing murmurs before kissing Baekhyun again and again, like she can’t get enough. Baekhyun definitely does not whimper.

“How then?” It’s the most coherent sentence she can say with Yixing still moving over her thigh.

“Well it involves us being naked,” Yixing muses and Baekhyun definitely _does_ whimper when Yixing reaches behind herself to unhook her bra, completely at ease with her nakedness as she sits on Baekhyun’s thigh, breasts free and exposed. Baekhyun wants to touch, touch, touch so she does, mouth watering when she cups Yixing’s boobs. They’re perfect, not too large but not too small, fitting perfectly in the curve of Baekhyun’s hands.

“Everything about you is pretty,” Baekhyun mumbles, awe in her voice. It shouldn’t be possible, but Yixing is here, breathing and so gorgeous that Baekhyun almost feels like it’s too good to be true. The logical part of her brain reasons that there’s no way a goddess like Yixing would be with her right now, but the warmth, the fingers that curl around her wrist to pull Baekhyun closer are very real and very there.

Shifting up, Yixing clutches onto Baekhyun’s shoulders with a laugh so she doesn’t go toppling over. The laugh cuts off halfway, instead making way for a gasp when Baekhyun wraps her lips around one of Yixing’s nipples, tongue flicking over it until it’s peaked and Baekhyun’s satisfied. Yixing’s fingers dig into Baekhyun’s shoulders, Baekhyun almost outright purring at the slight pain; even if it hurts, it means that Baekhyun’s doing something right and the knowledge that she’s pleasuring Yixing is more powerful than the pain in her shoulders (although she doesn’t mind the pain much either).

Yixing outright mewls when Baekhyun switches to the other nipple, suctioning and licking as if it’s the best treat she’s ever had.

Her eyes are dark, pupils blown, when she pulls Baekhyun back by the hair and she _really_ needs to stop doing that or Baekhyun’s going to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan that completely gives away her desires and at least one of her kinks.

Yixing leans down for another kiss and Baekhyun’s starting to get lightheaded from all of the kissing. And it’s _only_ kissing. If she feels this weak from kissing, she shudders to think what’s going to happen when they actually have sex.

She’s so distracted by the way Yixing’s kissing her – soft yet demanding – that she doesn’t realize there are fingers brushing against her bra until there’s a thumb rubbing against the front of the silk fabric, right over her nipple.

Baekhyun gasps, back arching and eyes screwing shut. Yixing giggles at the reaction and Baekhyun doesn’t understand how Yixing can go from smoldering gazes to cute giggles in such a short amount of time. Baekhyun can barely wrap her head around what’s going on, so it’s almost magic with how coherent Yixing is right now. Another swipe against her nipple and Baekhyun starts quivering, voice getting breathy as she says, “Keep touching me please, please, please.”

Yixing doesn’t disappoint, continuing to run fingers along Baekhyun’s boobs through her bra, mouth warm and demanding when she kisses Baekhyun again.

Once again, Baekhyun falls into Yixing, into her touch, her lips, her everything. She barely even flinches when cool air hits her breasts, arms coming up to wrap around Yixing’s waist to keep her grounded as Yixing thumbs at her nipples again, this time without fabric in the way.

Baekhyun sighs once Yixing leans down, lips skimming across Baekhyun’s jaw and going down, down, down, lips leaving a trail of fire as she kisses Baekhyun’s breasts, her belly button, her hips. And then she keeps going down, a glint in her eye as she tugs at Baekhyun’s underwear with her teeth. Baekhyun throws her head back, mind blanking at the sight, and body shivering from the feel of Yixing’s teeth light scraping over her thighs.

And when Yixing comes back, lips kissing and retracing the path she just took but up, she’s completely naked. Baekhyun has never felt the need to touch, to worship someone so much in her life.

Yixing smiles when she notices Baekhyun looking at her completely enraptured, hand soft as it traces up and over Baekhyun’s thigh to clasp their hands together. Baekhyun can’t help but smile back, palm tingling from the connection. _Finally_ she can worship Yixing’s fingers, lavish them with kisses like she’s been wanting to do for months now.

Baekhyun wants to latch her teeth onto Yixing’s knuckles, wants to trace every bump and line on her hands until she’s memorized it and made a map, and then go over the map again and again and again. After all, there’s always room for improvement and if that means more time worshipping Yixing’s fingers for the beauty that they are, then Baekhyun is definitely not opposed.

So she does, bringing their joined hands to her lips so she can kiss each and very knuckle she can reach, shivering just slightly at the thought that these fingers will hopefully be in her soon. Yixing’s hands have always been soft, but they’re a little rough now as Baekhyun scrapes incisors over the bones, soothing the sting with a kiss before moving onto the next finger and giving it the same treatment. It probably says a lot about her, how much pleasure she gets from this, but Baekhyun sees how Yixing’s eyelashes flutter, eyes trained on Baekhyun as she works.

Baekhyun only stops when she’s satisfied her map is detailed enough, a cheeky smile on her face as she sucks one of Yixing’s fingers into her mouth, tongue running over it, teeth catching on the ridges of her knuckles as she pulls the digit back out.

“That’s how you want to play?” Yixing asks lowly. Baekhyun very much likes where this is going.

Except Yixing doesn’t attack like Baekhyun expects her to. Instead, she turns soft, which is quite possibly worse than if Yixing were to go hard and fast without mercy.

“So pretty,” Yixing murmurs as she trails fingers from Baekhyun’s jaw down to her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and stopping at the flat plane of her stomach. Baekhyun swears she feels every ridge and dip of Yixing’s fingerprints on her skin, can feel the lines searing themselves onto her as a mark, that for now she’s Yixing’s and only Yixing’s. The fire in her only glows brighter when Yixing’s lips follow the path her fingers create and Baekhyun strains to raise her head and watch Yixing descend down her body. The image of Yixing between her legs with a smile is going to be burned into her memories forever and if she doesn’t get the courage to ask Yixing out one of these days, at least she’s going to have beautiful masturbation material.

“So pretty,” Yixing repeats, kissing everywhere she can reach. Her fingers are trailing up and down Baekhyun’s thighs and Yixing is everywhere but where Baekhyun needs her to be. She should’ve known that Yixing would still tease her, even when she feels as if she’s about to both explode and get put back together again.

Breathing gets difficult, Yixing’s fingers feather-light and soft as they skim around Baekhyun’s body almost reverently, but more than that, Baekhyun feels her lungs inflate and deflate at an irregular rhythm from the emotions in Yixing’s eyes.

It’s difficult to think that this is just a one-time thing with that stare, but Baekhyun isn’t going to get her hopes up.

Just go with the flow. Or at least that’s what she tries to tell herself.

Yixing sucks a mark on her hipbone, then, and all conscious thought flies out the window.

Baekhyun may overdo a lot of things, but there’s no exaggerating the way her back bends off of the bed, eyes closing and mouth parting when she feels the fire in her starting to increase bit by bit when Yixing finally, _finally_ pushes a finger into her.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, fingers clutching onto the bed sheets because while this is something she’s been waiting for close to forever, it’s not enough. Yixing isn’t even to the first knuckle yet, but Baekhyun can already feel herself start to tremble. All of her fantasies are finally becoming reality and it’s overwhelming. The fact that Yixing’s fingers are such art that they belong in a museum and that they’re _inside_ of her isn’t helping at all, but it’s such a delicious burn.

Yixing needs to go faster, but it doesn’t seem like she’s planning on going any faster than a knuckle at a time, so Baekhyun takes matters into her own hands, pushing her hips down with a growl.

“Yixing, I swear if you don’t fuck me faster, I will do it myself.” And while the thought of fingering herself while Yixing watches isn’t entirely unappealing, this is a one time chance and Baekhyun will be damned if she misses it to do something she can do on her own time and without Yixing.

“Bossy girl,” Yixing muses, but when she pulls her finger out and pushes back in, she starts a rhythm that gains speed as time goes on. But it’s still not enough, a strangled noise dying in Baekhyun’s throat as she lifts her head and musters the best put-out expression she can.

Yixing seems to take mercy on her, adding a second finger in the next slide in. Sighing, Baekhyun lets her head tip back against the pillow, shallowly thrusting her hips to meet Yixing’s fingers.

“Ah!” she cries when something sharp nips at her hip. Yixing smirks against her hip bone before placing a soft kiss to the spot she just bit, soothing the sting further with a swipe of her tongue.

Yixing will be the death of her.

Between Yixing pumping two fingers into her and sucking marks onto her thighs, next to her bellybutton, her breasts, Baekhyun feels like she might actually explode soon. She’s not quite at the edge yet, Yixing’s pace too slow for her liking, but it’s building.

“You take my fingers so well,” Yixing coos and _oh_ she knows just how to play Baekhyun’s body like an instrument. Baekhyun can’t stop the cry that leaves her throat at the praise, the need to be so good for Yixing suddenly at the forefront of her mind.

“Yes, yes,” she babbles, unable to help herself. “I can be good for you.”

And Yixing makes this gorgeous, soft sound in the back of her throat, like she’s the one being pleasured instead of Baekhyun.

“So pretty. My pretty, fearless butterfly Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun sobs this time, the pleasure magnified when Yixing crooks her fingers and hits her spot dead-on, like she’s always known it was there but had been ignoring it on purpose until this moment. Baekhyun can feel tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes, which is ridiculous because she’s nowhere near close to orgasm, but there’s just something about the soft way that Yixing is talking, the soft way that Yixing says her name, the soft way that she’s taking Baekhyun apart, that pushes her that much closer, a line of tears falling from her eyes.

“One more,” Baekhyun manages to gasp out.

Yixing hums against her skin, the vibrations causing Baekhyun’s stomach to contract. She doesn’t answer right away, continues pumping her fingers in and out as she slowly works her way back up Baekhyun’s body.

“Do you deserve it?”

Baekhyun wants to scream that yes, yes she does, she can be so good. Instead of replying with words, she pulls Yixing down for a kiss that almost results in their teeth being knocked together. Baekhyun hopes that Yixing can taste the desperation on her tongue.

It’s difficult to concentrate on everything at once, Yixing’s fingers still moving in her as she fights to keep control of the kiss. It’s easy for Yixing to take over, Baekhyun far too distracted with the stretch and the feel of another one of Yixing’s fingers nudging against her clit before wiggling down to where her other fingers already are.

She knows that her pupils are completely blown when Yixing moves back, teeth digging into Baekhyun’s lower lip to pull as she goes. Baekhyun groans, completely at Yixing’s mercy.

Baekhyun secretly makes a note to never piss Yixing off because she’s dangerous. Yixing’s eyes sweep over her almost like a predator, but Baekhyun wouldn’t mind being her prey any day. Yixing’s back on on her then, lips on Baekhyun’s collarbones to bite in a primal way of marking. Baekhyun’s hips lift off the bed, a loud gasp escaping at the pressure. _Fuck_ , she wasn’t supposed to find out that Baekhyun was sensitive there.

Yixing pauses for a second but before Baekhyun can sob at the loss, Yixing’s hand picks up from before as her lips skim across Baekhyun’s neck and up to her lips. “That’s interesting,” Yixing whispers.

“What is?” Baekhyun pants. It’s a struggle keeping her eyes open with the way that Yixing is mercilessly scissoring her three fingers and with the image of Yixing, pupils blown and bangs sticking to her forehead, leaning over her.

Yixing doesn’t answer. Instead she dips back down and nips all along the column of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun actually whimpers at every bite no matter the pressure and she’s starting to loose feeling in her fingers from all of the stimulation.

Yixing shifts again and Baekhyun has half a mind not to look, but she knows that she’ll be worse off if she doesn’t.

It turns out that looking is a mistake; the sight of Yixing in between her legs, fingers working in and out of her as Yixing licks her lips is downright erotic. Baekhyun can’t look away, though – only an idiot would look away from the beauty that is Yixing.

“Are you ready?” Yixing asks, a teasing tilt to her lips that Baekhyun both fears and anticipates.

She doesn’t have a chance to respond before Yixing is licking at her clit, tongue soft and merciless.

“Fuck, Yi-” and Baekhyun’s voice cracks, eyes screwing shut because it’s all she can do to keep herself together, from stopping herself from coming so embarrassingly soon.

“Sing for me, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun’s never been able to deny Yixing anything, and this is no exception, voice cracking on another moan when Yixing wraps her lips around Baekhyun’s clit and sucks so hard Baekhyun thinks she’s going to pass out.

Everything builds so quickly, Baekhyun overheating and entirely too sensitive from all of the sensations attacking her body. If Yixing is good with her fingers, she’s even better with her tongue, Baekhyun’s hips arching with every swipe pressed against her.

She’s right on the precipice before she even knows what’s happening, fingers tangling in Yixing’s hair.

“So close,” she gasps. If possible, Yixing doubles her efforts, Baekhyun’s whole body twitching as she orgasms, hips lifting entirely off of the bed and white dotting the edges of her vision.

Yixing doesn’t slow down, moaning like Baekhyun is the best thing that she’s ever tasted and will ever taste, tongue lapping at everything that Baekhyun has to offer. It drags Baekhyun’s orgasm out a little longer, hips twitching one more time before settling.

“Stop, stop,” Baekhyun pleads. She already misses Yixing’s warmth when she pulls away, but she’s still close enough that Baekhyun can easily sit up and push Yixing down to the side.

At Yixing’s confused noise, Baekhyun winks and says, “Let me return the favor.”

Yixing spread out under her and at her mercy is an image she’s only seen in her dreams, but the reality is so much more satisfying. Under other circumstances, Baekhyun would tease her just like Yixing’s been relentlessly teasing her, but she can see just how wet Yixing is, how ready she is, and Baekhyun just _really_ wants to touch her. If she’s lucky, maybe she can eat Yixing out later.

Baekhyun doesn’t waste time, circling two fingers around Yixing’s clit before sinking into her, twin pairs of moans echoing throughout the room. Yixing isn’t the first girl Baekhyun has ever fingered, but she hopes that Yixing will be her last because the way she’s squeezing around Baekhyun’s fingers feels like heaven.

If there’s one thing that Baekhyun loves about being the one who is doing the pleasuring, it’s seeing the emotions flit across the other person’s face and knowing that she’s the only reason for it.

Baekhyun soaks it in, eyes sharp and clear despite the soft dregs of her orgasm still clinging to her. Yixing is so _beautiful_ and Baekhyun has always known that, but now it’s a different kind of beauty, the kind that only Baekhyun gets to see right now as she takes Yixing apart piece by piece.

Baekhyun loves the way Yixing’s eyelashes flutter in an attempt to keep her eyes open, how her mouth drops open when Baekhyun angles her fingers just so, how her chest heaves with the effort of getting enough oxygen into her body.

The only word that Baekhyun can think of is gorgeous and she wants to see how gorgeous Yixing looks when she comes, so she picks up the pace, starts telling Yixing how pretty she is and all of the things that she wants to do to her. It works, Yixing moaning and fingers scrambling for purchase against the sheets.

She’s quiet when she comes, but that’s okay because Baekhyun can always find ways to make her scream later. Once she settles down, Baekhyun pulls her fingers out, eyes mischievous as she looks right at Yixing, slowly licking her fingers clean.

“Fuck,” Yixing exhales, Baekhyun laughing in glee. She’s always known her hands were beautiful and has been told many times that she looks good licking cum off of her fingers. It’s good to know that Yixing is just as affected because Baekhyun herself quite likes doing it as well.

Lethargy hits Baekhyun right as she sucks her last finger clean, all grace leaving her as she collapses face-first onto the mattress. She’s fucked out beyond repair for now, body still buzzing with her orgasm and the warmth of Yixing next to her.

The mattress shifts next to her, but she doesn’t lift her head, still trying to breathe and calm down.

It’s quiet for a while until Yixing says, “So you’re a crier.”

Baekhyun whines into the mattress, but a smile curls her lips up at Yixing’s happy laughter. 

Only turning enough to shoot Yixing an exasperated look, Baekhyun mutters, “Not all of the time.”

Except her faux anger completely dissipates with how proud Yixing looks, fingers soft and gentle as they run through Baekhyun’s hair. “I’m glad I could make you cry then.”

She says it so casually, as if they just didn’t go at each other like animals, that Baekhyun is thrown for a second. She figures she should probably be glad Yixing found pride in pleasuring her until she cried, but she’s not entirely sure.

Instead, all she feels is the fire of a challenge start to build up in her. 

“Next time, I’m going to make _you_ cry.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

And Baekhyun knows a challenge when she sees one and she doesn’t even bother to stop the smirk starting to tilt her lips up. She also doesn’t miss the insinuation that there’s going to _be_ a next time, feeling all stupid and fluttery at the thought.

“Later then. So you don’t know when I’m going to pounce,” Baekhyun promises. “I’m way too fucked out to do anything right now anyway.”

Yixing laughs, a full-body laugh that causes her eyes to scrunch up and dimple to appear. Baekhyun’s only a little mesmerized by how her breasts move with her laugh, tearing her eyes away to look at the happiness on Yixing’s face instead.

“Can we...cuddle?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly. She’s not sure if Yixing still wants to stay, feeling nervous all of a sudden and biting her lip to get rid of some of her excess nervous energy.

“Of course,” Yixing replies, like the fact that Baekhyun thought otherwise offends her. Just like that, Baekhyun feels fluttery again, smiling so wide she doesn’t even bother to hide it.

Cuddling naked is obviously different from cuddling clothed, but Baekhyun finds there isn’t much of a difference as she presses her head under Yixing’s chin, Yixing’s hand coming up to wrap around her waist.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

When Baekhyun wakes up again, she’s warm and a little sweaty, nose scrunching at the feeling. It’s only when she remembers that Yixing is still with her that she stops squirming, eyes flying open as she listens to Yixing’s breathing. It’s still steady, slow, and Baekhyun only relaxes after a few seconds when Yixing doesn’t stir.

Through the haze, it finally hits her that she had sex with Yixing.

The happiness is short-lived, for she starts to think about every single worse case scenario despite all of the facts that tell her Yixing enjoyed it as much as she had. But what if Yixing only did it because Baekhyun wanted her to? Baekhyun knows that Yixing would do anything for her and Baekhyun would never forgive herself if Yixing only agreed to make Baekhyun happy.

And what if Yixing regrets it when she wakes up? She just slept with her best friend – what if it was a spur of the moment? What if Yixing wakes up and panics and leaves Baekhyun there alone and naked in her room as she watches Yixing leave her room and quite possibly her? Fuck, it seemed like such a good idea hours ago, but now all Baekhyun feels is panic.

Of course Yixing chooses that moment to shift around, making the most adorable noise as she fully wakes up. Baekhyun kind of feels like crying, but mostly because Yixing is too precious for this world and not because she’s about to face potential heartbreak. It’s times like this where she wonders where the old Baekhyun went, the one who cared, but not with her entire being. Maybe it’s a good thing that Yixing came into her life; she’s shown Baekhyun just what it’s like to love with everything she has and it’s a feeling she’s never going to forget.

Now, though, now Baekhyun freezes, making sure to even her breathing out as much as possible so Yixing doesn’t know she’s awake and anxious. She can’t help the questioning noise in the back of her throat when she feels Yixing place a soft kiss to her cheek, her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest at the contact. Baekhyun isn’t really sure what she looks like when she wakes up, but neither does Yixing so she hopes that wiggling around a little and scrunching her nose as she “wakes up” is good enough.

She’s met with Yixing’s smiling, sleepy face and it’s such a cute sight that Baekhyun can’t help but lean forward for a kiss, alarm spiking for a second (because what if Yixing doesn’t want it?) only to dissipate when Yixing kisses her back.

Baekhyun’s mesmerized by Yixing’s eyes when she pulls back, their faces so close she can see the stars reflected in Yixing’s irises. Even the way her eyelashes fan across her cheek when she blinks is mesmerizing, Baekhyun scooting forward for another kiss in hopes that Yixing will be too distracted to feel the erratic beating of her heart.

As with all things related to Yixing, it gets hotter, Baekhyun feeling more insistent and needy as they continue to kiss. Baekhyun hates to admit it, but Luhan was right when she said Baekhyun would only get needier after having sex with Yixing once. Yixing doesn’t seem to mind, though, body pliant and mouth responsive to whatever Baekhyun wants to do.

“Yixing,” she whines.

Yixing only hums, fingers continuing their pathway down and around Baekhyun’s stomach, feather-light and barely there but oh so there.

“Unnie,” Baekhyun breathes, knowing that it will get a reaction.

And get a reaction it does, Yixing’s fingernails digging into Baekhyun’s stomach, little crescents left behind that have Baekhyun gasping just as Yixing pulls her hand away like she’s been burned.

“Unnie,” Baekhyun says again, feeling powerful that she can reduce Yixing to such a state with one word. It’s only fair seeing as how all Yixing has to do is _exist_ and Baekhyun is falling over herself, tripping on love.

Yixing looks up at her through her bangs, hand hesitantly resting on Baekhyun’s stomach again. She arches her back, pushing her stomach closer to Yixing to let her know that it’s more than okay. “Yes?”

All train of thought leaves the station without Baekhyun on board, and she’s left to open and close her mouth before another, better idea hits her.

“Sit on my face, unnie. Please.” Baekhyun practically moans the last word out, already thinking about sweet, pretty Yixing sitting on her face so she can fuck Yixing with her tongue.

Yixing bites her lip, fingers pressing a little more insistently into Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun can see Yixing shifting in her peripheral vision, rubbing her legs together as she mulls it over.

“Okay,” Yixing whispers, Baekhyun eyes falling to half-mast when Yixing moves slowly, like she still isn’t sure. But Yixing deserves the world and Baekhyun needs to show her just how much no matter how unconventional.

Yixing is only a little wet when she clambers on top of Baekhyun, thighs bracketing her face, but it doesn’t deter Baekhyun at all. Without preamble, she grips onto Yixing’s thighs, nosing against Yixing’s clit just to feel her shudder. Oh, this is going to be fun.

“Ready, unnie?” Baekhyun breathes against her pussy, almost laughing at the way Yixing’s thighs tighten against the sides of her head.

“Yes, yes,” Yixing gets out in a rush and Baekhyun doesn’t waste any more time, craning her head up to kitten lick a line up Yixing’s pussy.

Yixing curses, but Baekhyun doesn’t understand it so it much be in Chinese.

“What was that?” Baekhyun wonders, taking pride in the dark look Yixing sends her.

It backfires when Yixing looks her right in the eye, and says, “I said ‘fuck me’.” There’s so much promise in her eyes even though she’s the one sitting on Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun feels herself throb. Baekhyun isn’t sure, but something tells her that Yixing is going to be the one that dominates in bed, if they continue this - whatever this is. Baekhyun doesn’t have many problems with this (except maybe the fact that Yixing isn’t her girlfriend, but one step at a time).

For the first time, Yixing gets impatient, hips pressing down closer to Baekhyun’s face but not so close that Baekhyun can’t breathe. Baekhyun doesn’t need much more prompting than that, going back to work and moaning once she licks again. She refuses to miss the sight of Yixing on top of her, so she makes sure to cast her eyes up at Yixing as she eats her out.

Yixing’s breasts are moving as she bounces on Baekhyun’s tongue, and Baekhyun runs a palm up from Yixing’s thigh to her boobs, flicking her nipple as she sucks on Yixing’s clit.

“Oh,” Yixing breathes. “Yes, touch me there.”

Fuck does Yixing have a filthy mouth, but Baekhyun is only turned on more. Sweet, pretty Yixing isn’t as sweet at Baekhyun had originally thought.

Baekhyun wonders what other sounds she can pull out of Yixing, changing it up so that she’s back to licking at Yixing’s clit, but now her nails scratch against Yixing’s nipples.

“Fuck!” Yixing exclaims, so Baekhyun does it again, delighted when Yixing screams and twists fingers in Baekhyun’s hair.

“Yes,” Baekhyun moans when Yixing’s grip tightens and at this point, she doesn’t care how needy she sounds. It’s a shame she has to let go of Yixing’s thighs, but if she doesn’t touch herself soon, she’s going to cry. Again.

Sliding one finger into herself is easy, Baekhyun wet just from eating Yixing out. The moan she lets out causes shivers to run through Yixing’s body and her fingers to twist just a little more. Baekhyun’s starting to feel dizzy from everything, but her main focus is Yixing, tongue becoming more insistent against Yixing’s pussy.

Yixing keeps muttering filthy things, how much she enjoys it, how much she feels, how much she’s thinking about Baekhyun and getting her back, how much she _wants_ Baekhyun and it’s overwhelming.

“Fuck me,” Yixing groans, hips working to get Baekhyun’s tongue on her as much as possible. Baekhyun can tell that Yixing is getting close, so she runs nails down Yixing’s nipple again, wiggles her tongue in between Yixing’s folds, nose pressing up against Yixing’s clit.

Knowing that Yixing is being pleasured pleasures Baekhyun, two fingers now pumping into herself, her thumb circling her clit.

“I’m so close,” Yixing whispers, and Baekhyun really amps her efforts up, makes sure to push her tongue as far into Yixing as she can. She’s beautiful as she comes undone, thighs locking and fingers twisting so sharply that Baekhyun mewls and then Yixing is done, a rush of liquid flowing into Baekhyun’s mouth that she more than happily licks clean.

Her orgasm takes her much more softly, a sigh leaving her lips when Yixing accidentally brushes against Baekhyun’s nipples and she’s gone.

“You touched yourself while eating me out?” Yixing asks. She doesn’t sound mad and when Baekhyun pries her eyes open, Yixing is looking down towards the apex of Baekhyun’s thighs, like she can’t take her eyes off.

“You’re very beautiful,” is all Baekhyun says. Dark eyes are trained on her then, and she only has time to catch her breath for a second before Yixing is on her, kissing her with such a force that Baekhyun feels her soul leaving her body. Yixing makes sure to swipe Baekhyun’s lips, cheeky smile on her face as she pulls back. If Baekhyun wasn’t so tired, she would pounce on Yixing for such a display.

Yixing’s smile drops a little, not as wicked but more sweet. “Hi,” she says softly.

Baekhyun closes her eyes, turning away because it’s too much for her. “Don’t do things like that.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun can hear the hurt in her voice, can feel the pain of it even though she can’t see it and she’s not sure what hurts more – her heart or knowing that she has hurt Yixing.

And this, this is Baekhyun’s chance. She can either let it go, laugh it off and play it as some sexual joke, or she can finally fucking say something.

So she says something.

“If you do things like that, then I’m going to think I can keep you for myself.”

It’s quiet, too quiet and the only thing Baekhyun hears is her heart cracking.

“Can’t you?”

“What?” Baekhyun’s eyes fly open, locking with Yixing’s. They glitter like the stars Baekhyun used to look for in the sky. It’s a stunning sight, seeing Yixing so soft, so open and Baekhyun can’t look away.

“I thought...I thought you wanted me. I kind of thought we were basically together even though neither of us asked...”

If Baekhyun thought it was hard to breathe before, nothing compares to now, seeing Yixing so shy yet so determined.

“I can ask you if you want?” Yixing wonders and she looks so sincere that Baekhyun’s heart is going to burst.

“God, I love you,” Baekhyun breathes before freezing. _Fuck_ this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not right now, not when she was all stupidly on cloud nine and not under control of her body and brain to mouth filter.

“I love you, too,” Yixing responds, as easy as breathing.

Baekhyun debates with herself. She hadn’t even consciously understood she loved Yixing until she blurted it out, and it might be too soon, but she loves everything about Yixing. It would be easy, so, so easy to take this opportunity and run with it, but it would also be equally as easy to run _away_ from it.

“No that’s not-” Her confidence dies out when she turns her head and notices Yixing staring right at her. Like this, Baekhyun’s sure that she doesn’t even need to finish her sentence for Yixing to understand what she’s trying to say, but she forges on anyways. “Not what I meant.”

And now Yixing looks hurt. If Baekhyun wasn’t so close, she wouldn’t be able to notice the shift in Yixing’s expression, it comes and goes so quickly. As it is, though, they’re barely inches apart from each other and she _does_ see it, a piece of her heart cracking at such a devastating expression.

“No that’s-” Baekhyun makes a noise of annoyance at herself. She’s already here and said what she wanted to say. This shouldn’t be so difficult so why is her mouth betraying her? “I meant it. I do love you, but that’s not what I meant to say at that moment.” It’s as coherent as Baekhyun is going to get, the pounding of her heart distracting her and spinning her in circles until she’s dizzy.

Yixing looks a little more hopeful at that, but still wary and Baekhyun can’t blame her. “So you...do love me?”

“I do,” Baekhyun says and now that it’s out, she wants to keep saying it forever. Baekhyun’s so fucking confusing sometimes, even to herself, but at least now everything is out.

Yixing smiles, then, and it’s a sight that Baekhyun wouldn’t mind waking up to or just seeing in general for the rest of her life. “Good because I love you, too, and I would also love if you would be my girlfriend.”

Baekhyun giggles, the urge taking her over until she’s almost giddy with it. “Of course. I would like that.”

“Only like?” Yixing shrieks, but Baekhyun knows she’s joking, tackling Yixing down onto the mattress as they both laugh. Baekhyun quiets anymore of Yixing’s protests with kisses, smiling so wide at one point that she has to pull back because she wants to kiss Yixing’s lips and not her teeth.

Baekhyun’s nuzzled against Yixing’s neck, blissful as Yixing runs fingers through her hair when her stomach decides to break the mood. Yixing hides her giggle in Baekhyun’s hair, but Baekhyun doesn’t hide her displeased grunt at her stomach. She doesn’t want to get up, but then the image of Yixing wet and in the shower invades her mind and she can’t stop the excited throb her body gives.

“Do you want food?” Baekhyun asks.

“Are you asking me or your stomach?” Yixing wonders only to dissolve into more giggles.

Baekhyun huffs, poking Yixing in the side. “You.”

“Sure.”

“We need to shower first. I’m all gross.” Baekhyun sits up, teasing Yixing as she crawls to the other side of the bed before getting off and padding over to the bathroom. Taking a quick peek over her shoulder as she’s halfway there, shivering at the image of Yixing, naked and sprawled out on her bed, she asks, “Are you going to keep staring at my ass or join me?”

Yixing looks dumbfounded before she smirks, just a short quirk of the lips. It can’t be a good sign. “Hey, Baekhyun,” she calls.

“Yes?” Baekhyun voice doesn’t get breathy, not at all.

“Call me unnie next time I finger you to orgasm, okay?”

“Oh my God,” Baekhyun moans, knees feeling weak.

Yixing joins her, then, Baekhyun shrieking when Yixing circles arms around her waist and practically carries her the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Yixing kisses her just as the door closes behind them and Baekhyun’s never felt more blessed than she does right now.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

“Are you finally done having sex on every available surface of this apartment?”

“Luhan!” Baekhyun cries happily, pouting when Yixing lightly swats her on the arm for moving. “Sorry Xing.”

Luhan raises an eyebrow, her eyes hidden by the sunglasses she’s wearing. Who the hell even wears sunglasses indoors anyways? “So now you know I exist? Now that you have a hot girlfriend, I don’t even see you and we live together.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Baekhyun says with a wave of her hand only to cry out when there’s a sharp pain in her head.

Yixing soothes the sting with a kiss. “Sorry, Baekhyunnie. I haven’t braided someone’s hair in a while.”

Luhan fake retches. “Disgusting.”

“Well if you got a girlfriend, you could be doing the same thing,” Baekhyun points out. “Except I suspect you might have more sex than we do.”

“While I’m flattered you would think so, I don’t think it’s possible for me to fuck every ten minutes. Don’t you get tired?”

Baekhyun has to tap Yixing’s thigh to get her to stop so she can turn around, a sparkle in her eye as she looks at Yixing and says, “Never.”

“Disgusting,” Luhan repeats, but Baekhyun knows that she doesn’t really mean it, especially when she had been one of their biggest supporters. “I regret pushing you to get together now. Hell, I regret even _introducing_ you two. I feel like I have to bring air freshener with me wherever I go in this apartment.”

“We would never fuck in your room,” Yixing pipes up, as if that will make everything better.

“Good to know,” Luhan grumbles. “If you excuse me, I actually have things to do other than lounge around and make heart eyes.”

“I love you, too!” Baekhyun hollers, laughing when Luhan huffs but sends her a tiny heart as she leaves.

“Hey wait!” Yixing cries suddenly, fingers stilling. Baekhyun whines at the loss, nudging her head back like a cat waiting to be pet but Yixing doesn’t move. “Is Luhan the one that taught you those phrases in Mandarin?”

Baekhyun’s vision goes a little hazy thinking back on it. It had seemed like a brilliant plan, asking Luhan to teach her dirty phrases in Mandarin to send off to Yixing. Of course Luhan had been excited, a gleam in her eye as she thought about it. Baekhyun had been wary Luhan was typing out curse words instead, but Yixing had responded within seconds with “where did you learn that?!”

And only when Baekhyun refused to tell her did she start writing dirty phrases in Korean, listing out all of the things she wanted to do to Baekhyun the next time she saw her. Luhan left then, rolling her eyes fondly as she said she was going to her room to listen to music, and Baekhyun had touched herself to the images that Yixing gave her.

Baekhyun blinks, brought back to the present by a tug to her hair that has her letting out a soft moan. “Well who else would teach me?”

“Filthy girl,” Yixing mutters, then continues on in Mandarin but Baekhyun finds it hot all the same, the way Yixing curls the sounds around her tongue to settle low in Baekhyun’s belly.

Baekhyun doesn’t tell her that Luhan’s teaching her how to say them, too, wanting to keep that as a surprise for another day.

“Hey,” Yixing murmurs, right next to her ear.

“Y-yeah?” Baekhyun curses herself for stuttering, but now Yixing’s nipping at her ear lob, breath fanning across her ear.

“Remember what I told you that day?”

There had been many things Yixing texted that day. “Which one?”

Baekhyun can feel Yixing’s lips curve up and this can either be Very Good or Very Bad. Although, she’s one hundred percent positive it’s going to end in really great sex, so she’s willing to say it’s good.

“The one with the dildos. We could go to the store right now, get a new one just for you.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun exhales, all of her fantasies playing out in front of her, a throb appearing between her legs at the mere thought of Yixing fucking a toy into her.

“Or maybe,” Yixing continues, lips skimming past Baekhyun’s ear and to her cheek. “We could go on a date right now. I want to see you squirm in public. I want to see what you would do, how badly you would want to scream, if I started to finger you where everyone could see.”

Baekhyun’s vibrating, panties already damp and Yixing hasn’t even really done anything yet. The worst part is that she knows Yixing is completely serious, that she would do it if Baekhyun reacted positively. Not for the first time, Baekhyun wonders how she managed to find the perfect girlfriend who isn’t afraid to try these things out with her. She makes a mental note to get Luhan something really nice for her birthday, but right now her entire focus is on Yixing and her growing arousal.

She turns just enough so that their lips are barely touching and smirks. “Well why don’t we find out right now, then?”

Quickly and before she knows what’s going on, Yixing kisses her and hauls her up and towards the door. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh, so happy and completely in love.


End file.
